Hogsmeade Outing
by picascribit
Summary: SCORBUS ARC SERIES #2, 2022: On their first date in Hogsmeade, Scorpius decides he doesn't want his relationship with Albus to have to be a secret. Post-HPCC, canon-compliant. Edited August 2017. Podfic available at AO3.


The bathroom door opened, and Albus Potter looked up. Scorpius Malfoy stood with one hand on the doorknob, looking paler than usual. His hair was wet from washing, and neatly combed, his jaw reddened from shaving. Instead of the usual shapeless school robes, he wore a set of dark blue tailored robes. The colour brought out the grey of his eyes.

Hopping off the bed, Albus grinned. "Wow. You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"I wanted to," said Scorpius, ears reddening. "I mean, It's our first proper date. I thought I should make an effort."

"Now I feel like a slob," Albus teased. "You won't want to be seen with me."

"You always look great," Scorpius told him, blush spreading to his cheeks.

Albus chuckled self-consciously, ruffling his cloud of black hair into even more of a poofy Afro. "And you really had no idea you were queer?"

Scorpius shrugged, grinning. "Shall we go down?"

As they left the Slytherin dormitory and climbed up out of the dungeons, Albus watched Scorpius out of the corner of his eye. His boyfriend looked nervous. This would not just be their first date; it would be their first time going out in public together as a couple since Scorpius had come out to Albus the week before, and admitted to returning Albus's feelings for him. Albus had been dizzy with happiness ever since, but he had known he was gay for almost a year now. This was still new territory for Scorpius.

Albus had risked everything coming out to Scorpius a month before, and confessing his feelings for his best friend. He had not expected those feelings to be returned, but he also had not wanted to keep something so huge secret from Scorpius. Nevertheless, Scorpius's initial rejection stung. Albus had placed a Silencing charm around his bed and cried for over an hour, terrified that he had damaged their friendship.

In the days that followed, he did his best to come to terms with it, hiding his hurt so that Scorpius would not have to feel guilty over something he could not help. Albus had thought maybe if there were someone else for him to focus his attention on, it might help him get over his hopeless love for his best friend. But when Albus raised the possibility of asking out someone else, Scorpius had a change of heart, and begged Albus to go out with him instead.

Albus could still hardly believe his good fortune. It felt like a dream. Holding hands under the table at meals. Trading secretive smiles during lessons. Sneaking between one another's bed curtains for a few sweet, stolen kisses after lights out.

Albus wished he could tell everyone how happy he was. He wished he could tell Scorpius how he felt, too, but he was fairly certain that his best friend was not ready to hear how utterly, absurdly in love with him Albus was. Not after only a week.

On the castle steps, in the cold February light, Scorpius hesitated.

"It's all right," Albus said in a low voice as the other students pushed past them. "No one has to know it's a date. They'll think we're just best mates going to Hogsmeade together, like always."

Scorpius bit his lip. "No. If we're going to do this, I don't want to hide it, or pretend like it's nothing. I'm not ashamed to be going out with you."

Albus smiled at him fondly. "I'm not ashamed to be with you, either. I'd tell everyone, if I could."

"I know," said Scorpius, returning Albus's smile bravely. "I can do this."

He took Albus's gloved hand in his.

A few nearby people cast curious glances in their direction, and one girl whispered something to her friend, but most did not seem to notice.

Albus squeezed Scorpius's fingers and grinned. "C'mon. Let's go to Hogsmeade."

Their linked hands drew more attention on the busy high street of the village. A few local residents raised their eyebrows at the pair, and several people performed a double take. The words _queers_ and _should've guessed_ floated to Albus's ears like misted breath on the cold air. He had been prepared for this. Raising his chin and squaring his shoulders, he fixed his eyes forward and walked on, gripping Scorpius's hand even tighter.

The dim light of the Three Broomsticks felt like safety. Albus dared a sideways glance at his boyfriend. Scorpius's jaw was clenched, eyes wide, face pale behind cold-reddened cheeks. Albus pulled him into a corner booth.

"Are you OK?"

Scorpius nodded. "I just didn't think - why do people care so much?"

"I dunno," said Albus uncomfortably. "Because it's different, I guess. It's not too late, you know. We can say we were just having a laugh."

" _No_." Scorpius winced. "We're not doing anything wrong. They'll just have to get used to it. So - who treats who when two blokes go out together?"

"I'll get it this time," volunteered Albus, feeling relieved. "Butterbeer?"

Scorpius nodded.

While Madam Rosmerta was pouring the drinks, someone leaned against the bar beside Albus. He looked up to see his older brother, James, frowning at him.

"Hey," said Albus.

James did not bother with any kind of greeting. "Someone said they saw you and Malfoy holding hands," he challenged.

"Oh?" Albus looked down at the scarred wood of the bar, as if what other people said was of no concern to him.

"I told them not to be ridiculous." James paused. "You weren't, were you?"

Albus busied himself stuffing his change into his pocket and gathering up the frosted mugs. "So what if we were?"

"What d'you mean, what if you were?" demanded his brother, following him. "You can't just - you're not - you two are _friends_ , for Merlin's sake."

"My brother thinks the idea of us holding hands is ridiculous," Albus told Scorpius, raising his eyebrows as he set the two butterbeers on the table. "What do you think?"

Scorpius shrugged and took a swallow of his butterbeer, leaving a foamy mustache on his upper lip. "It doesn't sound ridiculous to me. Just because we're friends doesn't mean we can't be other things, too. I like holding hands with you."

Albus grinned as he slid into the booth and took Scorpius's hand in his once more. "I like it, too."

"You two are taking the piss!" James scoffed. "This isn't funny."

"You know what I like even better?" said Albus, ignoring his brother.

"What?" asked Scorpius.

Albus leaned closer. "Kissing you."

Scorpius's lips tasted sweet and caramely.

James made a choked sound. "I don't believe this."

Albus shrugged, taking a sip of butterbeer. "You can believe whatever you like."

"You know Mum and Dad are going to hear."

"That saves me the trouble of telling them, doesn't it?" said Albus. "Now go away. You're spoiling our date."

"You two _are_ ridiculous," declared James, and stormed out of the pub.

"You're OK with your parents knowing?" Scorpius asked, looking worried.

"They'll find out sooner or later," said Albus, shrugging again. "What about your dad?"

"I dunno," said Scorpius uncomfortably. "I'll probably have to tell him. He doesn't get out much, apart from work, so there's not much chance of him hearing about it from anyone else. I'm not sure how he'll take it."

"Hey." Albus leaned his shoulder against Scorpius's. "It's going to be OK."

Scorpius rallied himself and smiled, squeezing Albus's hand. "It's already better than OK."

Albus's face broke into a grin. "Yeah, it is. Way better."

No one else confronted them in the pub. They ignored the stares and whispers, eyes only for each other, talking and laughing and stealing occasional small kisses, fingers twined together under the table. Albus spent the afternoon drunk with happiness.

The whispers followed them back to the castle as evening fell. At the gates, Polly Chapman caught up with them, dragging her boyfriend, Yann Fredericks, by the hand.

"Is it true?" she asked. "You two are going out now?"

Albus and Scorpius nodded warily.

"Well _I_ think that's brilliant," Chapman declared. "You make a really cute couple. And I'll tell anyone else the same, if they say anything about it."

Fredericks gave them an embarrassed half-smile and a shrug.

"Um ... thanks," said Scorpius.

Albus scowled. "Why do you care? I'm the Slytherin Squib, remember? An 'irrelevance'."

"C'mon," said Fredericks, holding out a hand in a placating gesture, "we could all try to be a little friendlier -"

"No," said Chapman. "No, he's right. That's fair." She drew a deep breath. "Potter, Malfoy, I'm sorry for the unkind things I said about you. There was no excuse for that. I know they were cruel and hurtful. I hope you'll accept my apology."

Albus stared at her. "What?"

"I'm apologising to you, Potter," said Chapman more slowly. "Because I'm sorry."

"Oh," said Albus, still puzzled. "OK. Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah. Thanks," said Scorpius brightly.

There was an awkward silence, and then Albus said, "Well, bye," and took Scorpius's gloved hand in his once more, hurrying away in the failing winter light.

"Is everyone going to act weird now?" Scorpius asked.

"Probably," said Albus. "For a while, anyway."

"Well, I hope they're not all going to ask us one at a time whether we're together now," said Scorpius. "That sounds exhausting. And tedious."

Albus shrugged. "Better get used to it. We're not just weird now; we're weird _and_ queer."

"Queird," snickered Scorpius.

That startled a laugh from Albus. "Nerd."

"Actually, I prefer to think of myself as 'bi-dorktual'," Scorpius grinned.

"Oh, Merlin!" Albus snorted. "What have I got myself into?"

"All the terrible wordplay you could wish for," teased Scorpius. "No pun is too bad for my boyfriend."

Laughing, Albus wrapped an arm around Scorpius's waist, drawing him close for a kiss. Scorpius's lips were chapped from a week of kissing, and the tip of his nose was cold against Albus's cheek, but his laughing mouth was warm and eager as it opened to Albus's.

The shocked gasps of people nearby made Albus let go sooner than he would have liked, and wiped the laughter from his mouth.

"C'mon," he said gruffly, taking Scorpius's hand once more. "We'll be late for supper."

The level of conversation dropped noticeably when they entered the Great Hall. Dozens of eyes fixed on them, and the susurrus of people murmuring to their neighbours followed them. Ignoring everyone, Albus marched to the Slytherin table and sat down on the bench in the empty space across from their three roommates.

Rhys Selwyn frowned at their clasped hands, but greeted them as civilly as always.

Helias Zabini raised an elegant eyebrow. "So it's true, then?"

"Bloody brilliant," grumbled Karl Jenkins under his breath.

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, looking defensive.

"We don't owe them an explanation," Albus interrupted before he could speak. "It's none of their business."

"The hell it isn't," muttered Jenkins.

"Enough, Jenkins," said Selwyn. "If they want to be left alone -"

"No, it's all right," said Scorpius.

Albus scowled. "Not if Jenkins is going to be a prat about things, it isn't."

"They're just going to keep on about it," said Scorpius. "Everyone is going to keep asking, unless we do something."

"Like what?" asked Albus warily.

Scorpius hesitated. Looking pale but determined, he let go of Albus's hand, stood up, and stepped onto the bench, climbing to stand in the middle of the Slytherin table.

Someone gave a shout. The level of noise in the hall rose briefly, then dropped to whispers as heads turned in their direction.

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor Travers, the Head of Slytherin house, cried from the staff table. "Get down from there at once!"

"Sorry, Ma'am," said Scorpius apologetically. "This will only take a minute."

Albus stared up in wonder as his boyfriend turned toward the sea of curious faces. Scorpius normally hated confrontation or drawing attention to himself.

"Hi," said Scorpius self-consciously. "Er - I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Some of you know me and my best mate, Albus Potter."

Scorpius reached down a hand to him. Albus took it, entranced, and let Scorpius draw him up to stand beside him on the table. He could feel hundreds of eyes on them, and hear whispers from every direction, but he had eyes only for the pale, scared-looking boy beside him. Albus was close enough to see the rapid pulse beating in his throat. He held onto Scorpius's hand tightly.

"You might have heard a-a rumour today," Scorpius went on. "About us. That we're -"

"Poofs?" someone suggested loudly. A few people tittered.

"That we're going out," Scorpius said more firmly. "Personally, I've had enough of rumours about me for one lifetime. So I wanted to be absolutely clear: Albus and I have been best mates for four and a half years. He is the most wonderful, brilliant person I've ever met, and the most important person in my life. And that's why, last week, I asked him to be my boyfriend."

Ignoring the rising flurry of sound from their audience, he turned to face Albus. Gently cupping his face in trembling hands, Scorpius leaned in to kiss him, right there, in front of almost everyone they knew. Albus closed his eyes, feeling the chapped roughness of Scorpius's lips on his, heart swelling with affection and pride at his best friend's bravery. The hall erupted in hoots, whistles, gasps, and even some cheers and scattered applause.

"So, now you know," said Scorpius hoarsely, raising his voice over the noise, and turning back to face the assembled students. "We're out. We're together. You can stop gossiping about us and asking us personal questions, because nothing else about this is anyone's business but ours."

"If you're _quite_ finished, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter ..." Professor Travers stood beside the Slytherin table, gesturing impatiently, face set in a forbidding scowl. "Come down from there and desist from making a public spectacle of yourselves _at once_ , or you will both be serving a week of detention. Separately."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Scorpius, looking sheepish.

As they climbed down, Albus glanced toward the staff table. He was almost sure he saw Headmistress McGonagall hide a smile. Her black eyes seemed to twinkle behind her square spectacles. Professor Longbottom, the Herbology master, caught Albus's eye and winked at him, grinning with approval. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, beamed and nodded behind his white beard.

Once their feet were back on the flagstone floor, and the other students realised the show was over, some of the attention began to recede from them.

Scorpius gave Albus an apologetic grin. "There. Now everyone knows. No more rumours. Just two blokes going out with each other. Nothing more to see here."

"I cannot believe you just did that," laughed Albus, shaking his head. " _Merlin_ , I love you!"

He realised what he had said and clapped a hand over his mouth before the startled expression even had a chance to fully register on Scorpius's face.

"Sorry," mumbled Albus through his fingers. "Can we please pretend I didn't say that yet?"

"I dunno," Scorpius said hesitantly. "Depends on if you really meant it."

Albus swallowed and nodded reluctantly, eyes falling to their linked hands to avoid Scorpius's searching gaze. "Look, I know it's way too soon," he said. "You probably don't want to hear it yet. But - it's been a lot longer, for me."

"How long?" Scorpius asked softly.

"Since last summer," Albus admitted with a shrug. "That's how I figured out I was queer. But it might have been years before that, without realising."

He dared a look at Scorpius's face. His friend's expression was full of tenderness.

"You thought I'd mind?"

Albus shrugged again, apologetically. "I didn't want to seem too keen too soon. I don't want to scare you off."

"There's nothing you could do to scare me off," said Scorpius, a sweet smile blooming over his face. "Definitely not that. You can say that as much as you want."

"OK," said Albus, heart beating fast in his throat. "I love you."

Scorpius's smile widened, and he pulled Albus into a fierce hug.

"Good," he said. "Because it feels like I'm falling for you so fast. It's good to know you'll be there to catch me."


End file.
